


Like Lemonade

by wildalyss



Series: Deadly Lemonade [1]
Category: Dead Like Me, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dead Like Me/Supernatural, Gen, reaper!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildalyss/pseuds/wildalyss
Summary: Rube's last reap. DLM/Supernatural one-shot.





	Like Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on June 17, 2008.

 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Enjoy this small drabble.

**Like Lemonade**

The last person Rube ever reaps is his great-great grandson. It's a poetic enough way to go out, although Rube will never know.

_D. Winchester_

_Der Waffle Haus_

_E.T.D 4:23 PM_

It's pushing four o'clock when two young men enter the Waffle Haus. The usual crowd has thinned out but Rube and his band of reapers remain seated at their usual table. The young men swing seats at the counter; Kiffany serves them each straight black coffee and proceeds towards the reapers.

"You guys all set?" She asks and smiles. Rube smiles in return, as the others order.

Once she leaves, Rube flips open the agenda book his own post-it staring back at him. Around him the others make shop talk, Mason talks about his reap, Daisy interjects with some story of debauchery involving herself and some rich movie star. It's all the same. This day by day that Rube lives. Wake up, get the assignments, deal them out and return to "home".

The boys at the counter catch his attention once again. The oldest one shovels eggs into his mouth while the other eats at a slower pace.

His wrist watch reads 4:15; the others begin to pack up and head out. George tightly gripping her post-it, walks out last. She's always been the observant one and no doubt she had taken an interest in Rubes sudden detachment at their meeting.

"Good luck peanut." He smiles as she rolls her eyes at the affectionate nickname. She waves a 'see you later' at him and follows Roxy, Mason and Daisy out.

Rube heads to the counter where Kiffany is clearing the boys plates away. His watch now reads 4:18. Rube hands her the check and a nice big tip from his own wallet. As he turns to leave he brushes a little to close to the oldest.

The mans green eyes stare back up at Rube. Rube smiles and pats him on the shoulder. "Sorry"

"No problem." He says quickly and carries on his conversation with his brother.

As Rube begins to walk out, his watch reads 4:23. He lets out a sigh when he hears a cry for help as the older boy collapses and stops breathing.

People start rushing all around Rube to help. Someone calls an ambulance, but its too late.

The boy in question stands flabbergasted to the side as he watches himself, cold and stone dead on the floor. His eyes turn to the older man standing by the doorway.

Rube glances back at the young man once more and continues onward. Finally.


End file.
